


Nuevos sentimientos

by KiriAsakura



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gay, Gay Love, M/M, space, vulcano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock ha decidido demostrar sus crecientes sentimientos por el capitán Kirk de forma lógica, aprendiendo las conductas terrestes para el cortejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/gifts).



> Este es un one-shot para hayako por el evento de Santa Slash en facebook :) no pude explayarme tanto como yo quería pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco ;)  
> pronto quizá haga la continuación :v

Sin duda todas las experiencias vividas en la USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) habían resultado ser sumamente gratas, fascinantes como él diría. Spock se sentía realmente satisfecho del desempeño que había tenido trabajando como segundo al mando, en el personal médico-científico y la razón era porque el capitán Kirk era totalmente digno de su puesto. Kirk siempre sabía resolver los problemas a los que se enfrentaba la flota espacial a la cual estaba al mando y era realmente admirable. El capitán Kirk siempre sabía bien como resolver los problemas o generar amenas situaciones de forma dinámica. Por esa razón a veces Spock creía que su admiración podría llegar a ser exacerbada, algo que contrariaba mucho su estricto sentido vulcano de la lógica.

— ¿ocurre algo señor Spock? Lo noto un poco distraído— inquirió Kirk de pronto, curioso por saber y también entonando un tono de broma en sus palabras. Spock salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando estaba rondando sin propósito uno de los pasillos de la nave. Antes de obtener respuesta, el rubio capitán se acercó a él para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda sonriéndole amistosamente.

—no capitán, todo está bien. Disculpe si he parecido distraído pero la verdad es que no lo estoy— explicó el vulcano.

—bueno, es que la verdad te he visto más serio de lo normal, ¿pasa algo? — inquirió Kirk de nuevo.

—supongo que no. Por cierto capitán, permítame felicitarlo por su reciente exploración exitosa en el planeta R-22-P, fue admirable que se aventurara usted solo a pisar ese terreno que se encuentra en un ambiente bastante inhóspito para un ser humano como usted.

—oh muchas gracias por tus halagos Spock, sabes que es mi deber— expresó el rubio animoso —sin embargo, a pesar de las condiciones precarias, sabes que hay ahí féminas bastante guapas— dijo el capitán esbozando una lánguida sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

Spock se sintió incómodo ante ese comentario. A decir verdad cada vez que escuchaba al capitán Kirk hablar acerca de uno de sus coqueteos con alguna extraterrestre no era algo que realmente disfrutaba, pero extrañamente en días recientes le resultaba incluso molesto, aunque siempre trataba de evitar hacer algún comentario desatinado sobre ello.

—me alegra saber eso capitán, me alegro mucho por usted. Es ya usual que usted siendo tan…coqueto, como dicen en la Tierra, sea fácil que se sienta seducido a cortejar a las damas. A veces envidio eso de usted.

—¡oh vamos, Spock! No tienes por qué sentirse así! ¡Si quieres podría enseñarte algunos tips para ligar!!!— expresó el rubio jocoso.

—no es eso exactamente lo que busco, capitán. Y si me disculpa y no me necesita para algo más entonces me retiro— expresó Spock con su usual seriedad. Kirk no pudo evitar reír un poco burlón.

—Spock, antes de que te vayas, déjame decirte que yo te envidio también, porque eres inteligente, firme y no un sujeto inestable como yo— dijo Kirk soltando un breve suspiro y cruzando ambos brazos por un momento.

Spock que ya se había encaminado un poco hacia la salida, se giró de nuevo para verlo y arqueó ligeramente una ceja. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica que no era demasiado propia de él y habló.

—capitán, me enaltecen sus palabras, sobretodo viniendo de un capitán tan importante como usted- dijo el vulcano dando un par de pasos al frente para cercarse de nuevo a él.

—oh  Spock no seas tan modesto, además sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Tienes una próspera relación con Uhura, ¿sabes que yo nunca pude tener una? Siempre encuentro mujeres pero nunca una que realmente me llene y me cree el deseo de conservarla como novia. Es admirable de ti comprometerte con una mujer, escuché que ya estaban en planes de contraer matrimonio. ¿Sabes? Las bodas en el planeta V-345 son muy buenas, te sugiero llevarla a cabo ahí.

En ese momento Spock tuvo la inconsciente inquietud de mostrar su lado humano riendo con ironía, pero su lado vulcano de nuevo le hizo resistirse.

Spock se acercó más al capitán y lo miró de frente a los ojos con su usual expresión de seriedad.

—Lamento informarle, mi estimado capitán, que la teniente Uhura y yo hemos decidido romper nuestra relación— explicó, posando ambas manos por detrás de su espalda y sin dejar de mirar al rubio capitán con imperante mirada.

— ¡oh no! ¿Por qué? ¡Eso es lamentable, Spock! ¡Ustedes se quieren!— dijo Kirk asombrado.

—me temo que mis sentimientos por la teniente Uhura se han visto repentinamente eclipsados por mis crecientes sentimientos hacia otra persona— dijo el mitad vulcano. Kirk se asombró aún más.

— ¿en serio? ¡Oye eso sí no me lo esperaba! — dijo Kirk —¿puedes decirme quién es? — inquirió curioso.

—Bueno hace rato le mencioné acerca de la gran admiración que siento por usted capitán. Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos desde la primera vez que nos subieron juntos a la misma nave y desde entonces usted capitán no ha dejado de sorprenderme más cada vez, su ímpetu, su bravura, su necia forma de romper las reglas con tal de hacer lo que usted cree es correcto. Y su excéntrica y agradable apariencia física, ese cabello rubio suyo y esos ojos azules de mirada penetrante resultan inexorablemente atrayentes para mí…

—¡espera un momento Spock! ¿Qué diablos es lo que estás tratando de decir?

—estoy tratando de decir que usted capitán es quien despierta mis instintos humanos a lo que llaman amor, deseo sexual

—oye espera Spock, vas muy rápido. Todavía ni siquiera puedo lograr asimilar todo esto que de repente me estás diciendo. Además, sabes lo que esto significa, ambos pertenecemos al género masculino…— exclamó el rubio con risa nerviosa, aún sin poder salir de su asombro y de la falta de tacto que Spock estaba teniendo hacia él al confesarle todo esto.

—lo sé capitán, pero he investigado y sé que eso a lo que llaman homosexualidad puede representar muy placentero para ambos congéneres. Sé que en la Tierra no ven el sexo solo para la procreación como lo ven en el planeta Vulcano y sé cómo es posible llevar a cabo una relación sexual entre dos hombres.

El capitán Kirk no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso e incómodo, era la primera vez que se consideraba liado a una relación homosexual y encima de todo un Spock, el medio vulcano era quien de la nada se lo estaba proponiendo, hablándole de como tener sexo entre iguales como si se tratase de una receta de cocina. Kirk no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, al menos no de esa forma tan frívola. Si Spock estaba interesado en conocer acerca de la sexualidad terrestre, entonces también debía aprender a informarse acerca de muchas cosas más.

— ¡Spock, basta! Entiendo que esto sea nuevo para ti, quizá estás confundido….

—de ninguna manera capitán, si de algo puedo estar completamente convencido es de mi sentido de la lógica.

—bien, pero deberías comprender también que las cosas no se hacen así.

—admito que hay muchas cosas que aún debo aprender acerca de tu especie.

Kirk sentía sudar en frío debido al incómodo momento y Spock no apartaba de él su aguda mirada seria.

—de acuerdo Spock, entonces primero trata de comprenderlas

—entiendo que debo ser paciente con usted capitán, pero era mi deber ser sincero tanto con usted como con la teniente Uhura.

— ¡espera! ¿Se lo dijiste a Uhura?!

—no, aún no, preferí primero confesárselo a usted, capitán.

—bien no hables de esto con nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría primero citarnos en alguno de los estudios para hablar más tranquilamente sobre este engorroso asunto— dijo Kirk nervioso sin disimular.

—no se preocupe capitán, sé lo que significa una cita en estos casos

— ¡No Spock! ¡por favor no lo malentiendas! ¡No se trata de una cita romántica! — exclamó el capitán con sobresalto.

—bueno, pero al menos permítame darle una pequeña muestra de mi afecto, sé qué hacer para iniciar un cortejo sexual capitán— dijo Spock acercándose al rubio para de pronto darle un fugaz beso suave en la mejilla que dejó a Kirk estupefacto sin evitarlo y sin saber cómo actuar.

Kirk no pudo pronunciar palabra ante ello, estaba atónito.

—lo veo a esa hora y en esa habitación, capitán.

Entonces Spock salió del cuarto, cuando las puertas corredizas se deslizaron para cerrar la entrada, Kirk al fin soltó un largo suspiro y atinó a secarse un poco del sudor que había perlado su frente.


End file.
